


“My wife. I would prefer my wife.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Juice having an argument with his wife. He goes totally pissed to Diosa and when Lyla asks him about his preference he says my wife. Everything ends happily."





	“My wife. I would prefer my wife.”

“I just don’t get why you have to repeat yourself so much! I heard you the first time. You don’t have to keep saying it.”

“I keep saying it because you don’t listen. I tell you and you say yeah yeah yeah then turn around and do the same shit. You don’t think I get tired of having to say the same thing to you over and over?”

You and Juice stared at each other with eyes burning, chests heaving in anger at one another. You weren’t sure what the big deal about this argument was, this past week having been nothing but argument after argument. He was clearly stressed with the club and had been on edge all week, prompting him to jump down your throat over anything. Today it just so happened to be because you had “nagged” him about checking in with you throughout the day. All you wanted was to make sure that he was ok. That was just asking for too much apparently.

The silence dragged on for a couple of seconds more, the sound of your exhausted huff breaking it as you leaned your head back with closed eyes. You were tired of the fighting and the stress. Placing your hands down on the counter, you opened your eyes to find Juice looking just as irritated as before, not an ounce of remorse or an apology. Just the same fire in his eyes and you shook your head, walking away from him, calling out to him as you did.

“I’m going to take a bath. Do what you want.”

Juice stared at you as you continued to walk away from him and growled, his hands clenching in his irritation. He didn’t want to fight with you, to continue arguing when he could’ve been spending time with you.

“Yeah of course. Walk away when things don’t go your way.”

He saw you pause in your step, standing still before you shook your head and kept walking, Juice’s blood boiling.

“Fuck this.”

Turning around roughly, he snatched his keys off of the counter and headed towards the door. His anger and frustration clouded his ability to feel any guilt as the thought of going to Diosa popped into his head. Sure, he could’ve gone to the clubhouse, but all he would do there was drink into oblivion and still be pissed in the morning because of his hangover. He wanted comfort, he wanted the soft touch of a female, one that wouldn’t nag him over dumb shit. Hopping onto his bike and pulling on his helmet, he started it up and took off, driving into town to get some company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Juice?”

Juice smiled tightly as he walked up and saw Lyla look at him confused.

“Is everything alright? Please don’t tell me someone got hurt.”

Juice couldn’t push down the guilt he felt bubbling up, no matter how hard he tried. It didn’t even occur to her that he would be here as a patron, not when she knew how much the two of you loved each other. Because he did love you, he really did. He could understand that may be hard to believe though, given where he was at.

“No, no one is hurt. I’m just…here.”

“Oh.”

Juice looked down at the floor in shame, the look on her face saying it all. There was disbelief, shock, anger, confusion. His flooding of emotions was similar. He felt guilt. He felt shame. He felt like a coward, for running into the arms of a woman he didn’t know just because things weren’t going as smoothly as he wished. He felt remorseful for getting angry and starting a fight just because of the minor inconvenience of his wife calling to check up on him. Most of all though, the felt revolted that all it took was a little bit of pressure and stress to drive him towards betraying his wife. As he dealt with this internal battle, Lyla tried to reel in her emotions, to be civil and professional.

She looked him over and could see the bags under his eyes, the exhausted look he had. Though she didn’t like it or agree with what he was doing, she could tell he was going through something and gave a soft, sympathetic smile.

Juice nodded, somehow looking even worse now than when he had walked in and followed her mindlessly as she motioned for him to follow her to the back. As he walked, he almost felt like it was an out of body experience. Like his legs were moving of their own accord, no consideration for what his heart was saying. Lyla looked back at him as she opened the door and led him inside, Juice going to sit down. He stayed looking down at the floor, a war waging inside of him. He looked up when he heard Lyla’s voice again.

“Any preference?”

The Son hesitated as he thought the question over.

Did he want a blonde or a brunette? Did he want someone tattooed or with an innocence about them? Did he want submissive or domineering? He couldn’t really come up with which appealed to him more, mostly because now as he sat, the thought of other women made his stomach turn. With a sigh, he looked back at Lyla, her brows furrowed as she waited for an answer.

“My wife. I would prefer my wife.”

She didn’t say anything, her shoulders relaxing and her sympathetic smile returning, only this time with no judgment. She nodded and took a step back out of the doorway as Juice stood with a sigh, running his clammy hands down the front of his jean-clad thighs. He walked towards the doorway slowly then stopped as he came to stand beside her.

“I, uh…”

The blonde shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, pushing him further out of the room.

“Don’t worry. I won't say anything. Just go home. Work out whatever is going on. You two are stronger than this.”

Juice nodded, the shame he felt simmering down but still sitting in the center of his chest. Pushing the sleeves of his hoodie up his forearms, he leaned down and kissed Lyla’s cheek before walking out of the establishment to go home to the woman he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey.”

You looked up from your book, towards the doorway where Juice stood. He looked as tired as you felt and you stuck your bookmark into your current page, knowing he was probably going to want to talk about today's fight and what led up to it. Juice stood there for a couple of seconds more taking in the sight of you, sitting in the bed, back against the headboard, a book resting in your lap. The scent of your lotion hung in the air and he pushed himself off the door, walking over towards the bed and you. He went over to his side, kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed beside you, mirroring your position as he sat against the headboard himself. He was quiet for a couple of seconds, collecting his thoughts before he spoke.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Juice.”

He stayed quiet for a second again.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. And for making a big deal out of it. You just called me at a bad time and threw me off. That’s not your fault though, you had no way of knowing. I just get flustered, thinking about you and how I wish I could be home with you instead. And how you deserve for me to be home with you more often. I shouldn’t have freaked out though. That was fucked up. I’m sorry.”

You smiled softly and reached over, squeezing his knee.

“I forgive you.”

Putting your book down on the nightstand, you open your arms and motioned for Juice to come to you, which he did. Laying his head down on your lap, he softly ran his fingers along your tummy, looking up at you.

“I don’t deserve you.”

Juice knew in his head that if you’d known where he just was not even an hour ago, you’d probably agree. But you didn’t so you shook your head, that loving smile on your face again as you leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Don’t worry about what you deserve. Just worry about what you have.”

With a nod, Juice knew the truth that was in those words and he wrapped his arms around your middle, snuggling into you further.

“I’ll do everything I can to keep you. I promise.”


End file.
